Always Beside Me
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: There is no such thing as Happily ever after.The emperor needs Mulan s help with a new challenge.She must choose between duty and heart.Can Mulan save the one she loves and serve the emperor? PLEASE READ and REVIEW!Chapter 7 is up !
1. A New Beginning

Always Beside Me

By RogueFan212000

Mulan belongs to the Walt Disney Company

Authors notes: Im not sure where the story will go. I would love to hear your ideas. I just made this up for fun. My stories are very short, because I hardly receive my desired amount of feedback. Writing long stories takes a great deal of time and effort. Anyway, Im going to shut up now. I hope you enjoy part one.

"What are you doing?", asked a curious little red dragon. "Im making dinner", said Mulan. A touch of flour was on her nose and some of the white substance also covered her arms. "Are you sure thats a good idea?" ,Mushu questioned with a smirk. Mulan rolled her eyes and ignored him. Mushu carefully dipped one of his little claws into the strange looking mixture. He slowly tasted the batter. Mushu gasped and held his throat, while he rolled on the floor in a very dramatic fashion.

"Mushu!", Mulan scolded. "It cant be that bad."

"No… Its worse", he muttered. "Girl, your good with a sword, but you sure cant cook."

"Shang never complains about my cooking," Mulan said defensively.

"Thats because he gives his food to Little Brother, when your not looking. That dog will eat anything," Mushu replied .

Mulan sighed with frustration and continued with her task. Just then, a certain young general entered the room. Mulan turned to face her husband. " Shang, do you like my cooking?", she asked. "Well… , he began. "Nevermind", she snapped. Mulan stormed out of the room. Shang cast a glance at Mushu. " I have a strange feeling that you had something to do with this,"he said. Mushu crossed his arms against his chest." I always get blamed for everything," he pouted.

Shang ignored him and began to search for Mulan. He found her sitting alone in the garden." Mulan , whats wrong ," he asked. He noticed that she hadnt been herself lately. It wasnt like her to be so emotional. "Im fine," she said. Mulan stared down at her hands. Shang put his arm around her shoulders .He knew that she wasnt being honest.

"Im pregnant, " she said softly. Mulan knew that he wanted children and this was bound to happen sooner or later. "Thats wonderful",he said. It was the answer that she had been expecting. Mulan was afraid . She feared this more than going to war. As a child, she heard stories about women dying while giving birth.

" I would make a better warrior than a mother", she said without thinking. Shang took this to mean that Mulan thought she would be a bad mother. He lifted up her chin with his hand. There were tears in her pretty brown eyes. "This child could never ask for a better mother", he said. Mulan couldnt explain, how she felt. She remembered what Mushu had said. She fought well, but she was a really bad cook. This silly thought made Mulan sob. Shang pulled Mulan into his arms and hugged her tightly.


	2. Matters of the heart

Always Beside Me

By Roguefan212000

Mulan belongs to the Walt Disney Company.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the kind reviews. I hope everyone enjoys chapter2 .

"Oh , my little baby is all grown up," wailed Mushu. Cri-kee hopped about excitedly . Mulan smiled at the little cricket . She let him rest in the palm of her hand. " You knew about this the whole time, but you didnt tell me first," said Mushu. Mulan released a long sigh. "Mushu, Im still getting used to the idea of being a mother," she replied.

"Alright, missy… I can over look the fact that you told pretty boy first,"he grumbled ."You know Shang hates that name, " Mulan scolded . Cri-kee yawned and his eye lids began to droop. "Its late ," she said . "I think we should all get some sleep". Mulan found Shang sitting in their bedroom. He smiled when she entered the room. Shang placed a scroll on a small wooden table .Mulan s heart sank at the sight of it. "Is it a message from the emperor ," she asked.

Shang could clearly see the worry in her eyes. "No," he said. " Its a scroll that belonged to my father." Shang rarely spoke of his father. "I wish I could have met him," Mulan said softly. "Im sure he would have been proud of you." He patted her hand. "My father had very high standards," Shang replied. "Im only a mere shadow compared to his great legacy." "Im sure the emperor would disagree," she said. Shang steadied her face. "Your spirits are high," he remarked. "I have you to thank for that,"Mulan said with a smile. Mulan blew out the candles and climbed into bed. Shang joined her.

In the morning, Mulan and Shang went to visit the family .The good news brought tears to the eyes of her mother. Grandma Fa spread the news to the entire village. Fa Zhou tenderly embraced his daughter . There was a twinkle in his gentle eyes. Fa Li led Mulan into the garden for a mother and daughter talk. When Mulan returned she was greeted with a unpleasant surprise.Shang didnt have to speak. Mulan saw the scroll in his hand. She recognized a message from the emperor , when she saw one. "How long will you be gone?", she asked. "Im not sure," Shang admitted. "His majesty requested that I train more troops".

Mulan sighed and crossed her arms against her chest. " You will probably be gone for several months , while I stay home and grow fat like a cow", she said bitterly. Shang released a deep breath . "I have to complete my duty ," he said firmly. "What if the baby is born , while your away ?", she asked. The thought of this hurt him. "I will try to come back as soon as I can", he said. Mulan was not convinced. She stared down at the ground. " I just want to know that you will be here, in case something happens," she said gravely.

" Please dont say such things", he said . Shang lifted up her face. "Your not making this easy for me," he said sadly. "Being a warrior is easier than becoming a mother", she cried. Mulan turned and ran into the house."The worry and fears of a young mother are always great", said Fa Zhou. He gently stroked her hair. "You must remember that it will also be difficult for Shang." Mulan wiped away her tears and gazed at her father." His heart is divided ," he said solemnly.

Mulan understood now. She had not been fair. "My dear daughter , you both must battle between duty and love," Fa Zhou said softly. Mulan slowly rose from her seat and began to search for Shang. Shang mounted his horse. He patted the faithful beast on the head. "We are off again, my friend," he whispered . In the distance, he could see a comrade waiting for him along the dirt path. Shang was about to pull the reins, when he heard a voice. "Shang," Mulan cried out. He turned to face his wife.

"Im sorry," she said. He dismounted his horse and stood beside her. "I never meant to…", she began. "Its alright ," Shang replied. Mulan hugged him tightly. " I know this isnt easy", he said gently. Shang tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. " I love you ", he whispered. Tears threated to overwhelm Mulan. She cried more now then during all of her young life. Mulan reluctantly released him.She stood by the gate and watched Shang fade into the distance.

To be continued ….. Dont worry Mulan will have her own adventure .


	3. Dark Days Ahead

Always beside me

By Roguefan 212000

Mulan belongs to the Walt Disney Company.

Author s notes: Thankyou for all the reviews. It really means a lot. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 3.

Shang and his companion had only two more days of traveling before they reached camp. The time seemed to creep by. Shang s mind was on his task, but his heart traveled on another path. Shang was grateful for the company of Bao Gung . He was one of his most faithful soldiers. Bao Gung only spoke of matters that concerned war. This helped Shang push thoughts of home aside.

Shang shielded his eyes from the sun s blinding light. In the distance, he could see a cloaked figure lying in the center of the road. At first glance, it appeared that some poor soul had been robbed and left to die. The two young men slowly approached the figure. Bao Gung dismounted and leaned forward for a closer look. He reached out and pulled the cloak aside.

"It s a woman", he said. Bao Gung didn t hide the surprise in his voice. "What sort of woman would dare to travel alone?", he asked. "It is not wise or proper." Shang remained silent. He surveyed their surroundings. He saw no signs of the woman s company. "She is foreign to our lands", Shang observed. "Do you think she is a hun?", asked Bao Gung. Shang nodded.

Shang rested his chin on his hand. This was a strange and complicated situation to say the least. "She must have been abandoned ", said Bao Gung. "A mere woman would never be capable of traveling alone."

Just then the woman s eyes fluttered open. Her eyes grew wide with fright. She sprang to her feet. Shang could tell this was no ordinary woman. " Be still ", Shang said gently. " We mean you no harm". He knew she was thinking about running. "Don t be foolish", he said. "We can easily overtake you".

"What do you dogs want with me", she cried. "Watch your mouth, harlot!", Bao Gung shouted. He grabbed the woman by her wrist." You should learn to hold your tongue."

"Enough of this", Shang shouted. Anger began to rise in his throat. "Release her," he demanded . Shang turned to face the woman. "For your own sake, you should choose your words wisely," he said. The woman bowed mockingly. "I have a gift for you, my lord," she said.

A wicked smile flashed across her face. She placed a small wooden tube to her lips and blew. A small poisoned dart struck Shang s arm. He quickly plucked it out of his arm, but Shang knew it was already too late. It was only a matter of time before the poison took its course.

"You treacherous little viper,"Boa Gung screamed. The woman tried to run, but he caught hold of her arm "What have you done", Bao Gung cried. He shook the woman. Her face was like stone. She remained silent . " Answer me or I will kill you ", he shouted. She would not say a word.The horses began to make noise. Bao Gung turned to look at them. Shang had fallen to the ground.

Bao Gung squeezed her arm tightly. "Give me the cure", he demanded. "Give me back my son," she cried . "Your soldiers took him away".

"You will see your son, but you must give me the cure", said Bao Gung. "How do I know this promise will be kept", she asked with a sneer. " If the general dies than you will never see your brat", he snapped.

* * *

Mulan sat alone in the garden. The breeze made her long hair dance in the wind. She gazed at the trees. The pink petals floated around her head. The flowers crowned Mulan with their beauty. She frowned at the thought of living like a boring house wife .Mulan truly wanted to join Shang in battle. She released a long sigh. She could not go to war and risk losing their baby. The whole situation was still difficult for her.

Fa Zhou lightly touched Mulan on her shoulder. "Hello, Father ,"she said. "You have been very quiet lately", he commented. " Shang will return in time". Fa Zhou gently hugged his daughter . "The flowers are very beautiful ", he remarked. Mulan nodded.

The wind placed a flower in Mulan s hand. " A flower is able to journey safely on the wind," Fa Zhou said. His words made Mulan smile."Is this another flower lesson?", she asked. Her father only smiled. "This will keep you busy, until your flower returns," he replied . Fa Zhou placed a scroll in her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was a message from the emperor .

Mulan departed the next day. The sun shone brightly. The air was filled with the song of birds. It felt good to be needed. She couldnt imagine staying home, while the world passed by her .She knew saying good bye would be hard. Mulan hated to leave her family again. Fa Li could not hold her tears back. " I will be alright , Mother," said Mulan. She hugged Fa Li tightly. " The emperor has given me escorts". She hoped this would comfort her mother.

Saying good bye to her father and grandmother had been easier. As Mulan traveled along a dirt path, she wondered what news would await her.

Mulan bowed to the emperor . He nodded in return. "I m sorry that I must trouble you once again," he said solemnly. "Its fine, "she said. "I m happy to help".

" The consul has argued amongst themselves for days. Despite their efforts, no one can offer a proper solution to this dilemma", he said gravely. Mulan stood patiently and waited for the emperor to continue. "A child was found roaming about our borders. He is twelve years old and of the Hun race . "Some of the consul members believe he is a spy. Many have tried to speak to the boy, but he refuses to answer any questions," said the emperor.

Mulan could sense his frustration. "You wish for me to speak to the child ," she asked. The emperor nodded. "For now you must rest. You had a long journey. The servants have prepared a room for you," he said. "Thankyou, your majesty," said Mulan.

For a moment, the wise emperor s eyes met hers. "Does something trouble you ?", he asked. She couldn t lie to the emperor . "I m concerned for my husband," Mulan said softly. The emperor cast a sympathetic glance towards the young woman. "I will pray that the heavens look favorably upon Li Shang ,"he said.

Mulan was dismissed. She quietly followed the servant to her room. The room was richly decorated, but Mulan was not impressed by all it s glory. The servant saw the worry in her eyes. "I m sure your general will return safely," she said.

The woman was a few years older than Mulan. She was a plain looking woman , but she had a pleasant smile." So… You are the famous Mulan, " said the servant. Her words made Mulan smile. "No…Not really," she said. "What s your name," asked Mulan. "Sai ", she answered. Speaking to this cheerful young woman made Mulan feel better. As Mulan drifted off to sleep, she forced herself to cast her doubts and fears aside. She would need all her strength for the challenges ahead.

To be continued…..


	4. Broken Hearts

Always Beside Me  
By Roguefan212000

Mulan belongs to Walt Disney.

Author s notes: Thanks for all the kind reviews. Please tell me what you think of my original characters. ( Bao Gung , Daode and Hua ) I hope everyone enjoys chapter 4.

Mulan felt a gentle tug at her hair. She ignored it and rolled over. Once again she felt a another tug. Mulan groaned and settled deeper into her blankets. This time her hair was pulled much harder. "Ouch", she cried. Mulan rubbed her sleep clouded eyes and sat up." Mushu ", she moaned. "Couldn t you have tried a gentler way to wake me up."

"I tried everything, but you couldn t hear me over your own snoring", he replied. "Man… I don t know how Shang can sleep in the same room with you".

"I don t snore", Mulan said defensively. Mushu grinned widely. "Tell that to Shang."

Mulan only rolled her eyes. " Hurry up and get dressed", he ordered. "You dont want to be late."

Mulan silently obeyed . She didn t bother to ask how he came to be here. Mushu always found a way to track her down.Mulan stood in front of the mirror. She carefully steadied her reflection. Mulan couldn t believe how far she had come. She used to think that she would never be anything , but a clumsy peasant girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mushu. "Yes… Your beautiful . Now , can we please go to breakfast?", he asked. " Alright… Let s go", she said.

Mulan scooped up Cri-kee. The little creatures hid in their usual spot.A male servant lead Mulan to the dining hall. She and the emperor were about to enter at the very same time. Mulan slowly approached him. "Good morning, your majesty", she said , while bowing. He nodded in return. "Was the room to your liking?", he asked. "Yes… Thankyou. "

Mulan turned to look at the members of the royal consul. They were dressed in fine robes. Every man s head was held high. The consul members didn t seem to notice Mulan. They all appeared to be stuffy and arrogant.

"If it pleases your highness, I would like to share my meal with the child." If the emperor was surprised by Mulan s request, he didn t show it. "Of Course…As you wish", he answered.

Mulan was relieved to know that she wouldn t have to be in the presence of those stuffy consul members. Above all, Mulan truly wanted to help this boy. In her heart, she didn t believe he was a spy.

* * *

"The cure is with my son ", said the woman. "The soldiers that took him were heading for the imperial city."

Bao Gung glanced at Shang . He was becoming very pale. "It will take us a few days to get there. I hope the general will be able to hold up until then", he said solemnly.

"Do these herbs grow anywhere within this region?", Bao Gung asked hopefully. The woman shook her head. "The herbs only grow in the mountains of my homeland," she answered. Bao Gung could barely control his temper. He forced himself to remain calm. "Woman … Does he have a fever ?", Bao Gung asked in a harsh tone.

The woman was riding Shang s horse. She managed to hold him up and guide the horse as well. " My name is Hua," she answered coldly. "Yes…He does have a fever. I can give him something for it ,but the relief will only be temporary".

"Fine", Bao Gung grumbled. "Do what you can . Your life will become worthless , if he dies".

"I will keep that in mind", Hua snapped .

Bao Gung ignored her comment. He wanted to hope for the best, but doubt still lingered in his heart. Bao Gung sighed deeply. This is going to take a miracle, he thought sadly.

* * *

Mulan quietly entered the room. The boy sat in a corner. He hid his fear behind a mask of defiance. Mulan could feel the tension in this place. The boy carefully guarded his sercets as well as his heart. She knew this was going to be a challenge. Mulan walked forward with boldness .

" I mean you no harm, "she said gently. "I can only imagine what you must feel right now. I would like to help you , if you will only let me."

"Why would you want to help an enemy?", he asked with disdain. "Do you think I m foolish enough to fall for these tricks?"

"I don t believe you are my enemy ," she said calmly. "I m not here to question you, but to offer my friendship."

Her words surprised the child. Mulan placed a basket on a small wooden table. The lid suddenly swung open. Cri-kee hopped out of the basket. He chirped loudly. Mulan could tell that he was angry .Mushu came out too. His face was covered with bread crumbs and fruit juice. Cri-kee cast Mushu an accusing glance. " What… I was hungry," he shouted defensively. Mulan only shook her head.

She gathered the remainder of sweet rolls and fruit to spread out on the table. The boy slowly approached. The child stared at Mushu in amazement ."What are you?", he asked. Mushu rolled his eyes. Mulan could tell that he was about to make a sarcastic remark. She quickly shoved a large piece of fruit into his mouth. "He s my guardian", Mulan answered. She smiled at the boy. "Are you hungry?" The child nodded. He shyly accepted the food .He was beginning to let his guard down.

"You said you could help me, but how are you planning to that ?", he asked.

"Im going to prove your innocence", Mulan answered.

"Your probably the only one, who doesn t think I m a spy", he said sadly. "I was traveling with my mother , but we were separated . I hope she is alright".

Mulan placed a comforting arm around the boy s shoulders. "I will try to help you find her", she said softly.He smiled at her. "Oh… I never told you my name.," he said shyly. "I m Daode." Mulan smiled in return. "I m Mulan."

His eyes widened in shock. Daode sprang to his feet. He was filled with rage, sorrow and confusion . "You're the one that killed my father," he cried. Mulan was speechless. "Yes… Shan-Yu is my father.," Daode shouted .

He wanted to hurt Mulan. He wanted to see her suffer. Daode fell to his knees. " I couldn t kill you , even if I wanted too.", he cried in despair . Daode looked down at his hands. " I m too weak. I could never be a great warrior like him." Tears filled his eyes. " I was never good enough", he sobbed. " I only wanted him to love me."

Tears streamed down Mulan s cheeks. " Daode … I m so sorry. I wish I could take away your pain. I don t blame you for hating me", she sobbed . Daode only looked at her . "I can not hurt you, but I know my mother will, " he whispered .

To be continued…………


	5. The heart of a warrior

Always Beside Me

By Roguefan212000

Mulan belongs to Disney.

Author s notes: Thanks for the kind reviews. The Mulan 2 soundtrack is very nice. There s a song on it that was cut from the movie. It s called Here Beside me. The song is really beautiful . It inspired me to write this story. Mulan 2 is such a sweet movie ! Anyway, I hope you like chapter 5.

"Mulan," a voice gently called her. It was Mushu. He climbed onto her bed and sat beside her. Mulan didn t look at him. Her mind was overflowing with painful memories. Mulan s dark hair shielded her face from him.

" You shouldn t feel guilty ," said Mushu. " Shan-Yu had to be destroyed , for the sake of China. You didn t have a choice."

" He is Daode s father ", she whispered darkly. His words didn t seem to have any affect on her. " How can I face Daode again?", she asked sadly.

" Mulan …Look at me ", Mushu said firmly. "You can t blame yourself. You had no way of knowing about this." She offered Mushu a weak smile . He was doing his best to comfort her. Mulan sighed deeply. " I have to help Daode gain his freedom. I owe it to him."

"You have to take care of yourself first", said Mushu. He handed her a sweet roll. " I m not hungry ", she replied . "You haven t eaten anything all day," cried Mushu." It s not good for you or the baby."

She finally gave in and took the roll from him. "Good," he said. "I want you to eat every bite." Mulan smiled at him. " You sound like my mother."

"Well… Someone has to look after you", Mushu replied. "How many months are you ?" "Two", she answered. " Why did you wait so long to share the news," he asked. Mulan sighed. " I don t know , Mushu. I felt so overwhelmed by it all." Mushu patted her hand. "Everything is going to be alright", he said. Mulan hugged the little red dragon.

In the evening, Mulan told the emperor about the events concerning Daode. " Do you truly believe he is not a spy?", he asked. Mulan nodded. " With your permission , I would like to take full responsibility for Daode."

The emperor silently considered her request. "I am certain that you mean well, but you are asking for quite a burden", he replied . "I don t want your actions to be lead by guilt. "

"Your Highness, my heart guides all of my actions," she answered. "When I follow my heart, it always leads me down the right path."

" Your heart has always been true," he said. " Very well… I will leave the child in your care." "Thankyou, Your Majesty".

Daode sat alone in a dark room. He couldn t believe that the sweet and gentle Mulan was responsible for his father s death. Despite everything, he didn t feel hatred in his heart for her. This greatly confused Daode. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps.He looked up. " Mulan", he cried. She couldn t look at him.

"The emperor believes that you are innocent ,"she said softly. "No harm will come to you now."

" I don t hate you ," said Daode . " I m not sure about what I feel for you". Mulan looked up at him. She didn t know what to say. "Your emperor is truly going to set me free," he cried. Mulan nodded. " I promised that I would prove your innocent."

"Thankyou," Daode said softly.

"Your welcome… I would still like to help you find your mother," said Mulan.

There was a knock at the door. It was Sai the servant girl . "I m sorry for interrupting ," she said . "I have some urgent news."

" Is everything alright ?", asked Mulan. Sai sadly shook her head. "General Li Shang and Bao Gung never reported to camp. I fear they maybe in some sort of trouble."

Mulan didn t notice that Sai had left the room. Nor did she see Daode s questioning glance. Her mind was filled with terrible images. Just then, Mushu walked into the room carrying a small bowl of rice. "Here s your dinner ", he said. He noticed Mulan s sorrowful expression. "What s wrong ", he asked. "Shang is in trouble," she said darkly.

Mulan s heart was torn in two. She wanted to search for Shang, but she promised to look after Daode. Mushu seemed to sense what she was thinking. "We can take him with us", he suggested . Mulan shook her head. "It could be dangerous".

" What are you talking about ?",asked Daode. He didn t like being left out. Mulan turned to look at him. " Someone I care for is in trouble".Daode saw the pain in her eyes.

"Listen up, kid", said Mushu. " Mulan is really going through a lot of trouble to help you. The least you can do is return the favor."

"What do you want from me?", cried Daode. " The truth about why your really here," Mushu replied cunningly. "You only told Mulan a half truth." Daode bowed his head. " I can t betray my mother".

"Mushu, what is this all about", asked Mulan. " I m going to tell her, if you don t ", Mushu snapped. " I thought I should give you a fair chance. I hoped you might change your mind."

Daode sighed. "My mother wanted revenge for my father s death. She wanted to kill you and the general, but her plan came undone when we were separated . If my mother sees that no harm has come to me, then maybe I can persuade her to give up her plan." Mulan silently absorbed his words. She looked at Daode. He lowered his head in shame. " I hold no ill feelings toward you", she said softly. "Will you help me ?" Daode nodded. "Wait here… I will be back as soon as I can", she said.

Mulan quickly began to pack her belongings. " Mushu, how long have you known about this ?"

" I just found out tonight . The ancestors warned me about it. Daode isn t dangerous ,but his mother could be trouble. She is a shaman ."

Mulan slung her bag over her shoulder .She quickly grabbed her sword. "Let s go ", she ordered. "We don t have anytime to waste."

" Mulan… Did you hear what I said ," cried Mushu. " That woman is a shaman."

" I don t care", Mulan snapped. "I have to save Shang."

Daode held Mulan tightly as they raced down a dirt path. Khan could sense her distress . He began to gallop faster . A single tear rolled down Mulan s cheek. The thought of losing Shang was unbearable. She prayed that the ancestors would be with her.

To be continued…. I m sorry that my chapters are short, but I m making this up as I go. Besides, I m a student. I don t have a whole lot of time. Anyway, Chapter 6 is going to be the big show down. Mulan is going to face Hua the shaman. Mushu, Bao Gung and Daode are going to help her. Poor Shang is really going to suffer. A little note to Light Bird : Did I make Mushu nice in this chapter?


	6. Honor and Courage

Always Beside me

By Roguefan212000

Mulan belongs to Disney.

Author s notes: I m sorry I took so long to update. I was busy with school. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys chapter 6. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is going to be much darker than all the others.

The night air was chilly . The endless sky was without stars. A fog of misery smothered the night. Bao Gung swore softly as he attempted to start a meager fire. His efforts were rewarded . The young soldier sighed with pleasure at the sight of the golden flames. " At least , something is going right ," he said sourly. He hated to stop, but the dense fog prevented further travel. Bao Gung glanced at Shang . He was getting worse. Shang looked very pale. He murmured words that didn t make sense . He waved his arms at enemies that only he could see. Bao Gung turned away . He couldn t bear to look at him.

Hua warmed her hands by the fire. She was unmoved by Shang s suffering . Bao Gung looked at her with disgust. " Why have you done this evil?", Bao Gung cried in frustration . " A harder man would have killed you on sight , but the general took pity on you . The emperor will never accept your bribe . He may spare your son , but you will not go unpunished ."

" Daode s life is the only thing that matters," Hua said calmly " I don t care what your emperor does to me. Even if the general dies, the end will be the same."

"I hope your suffering is greater than his ," Bao Gung said bitterly. Hua ignored him. She smiled at the flames. Daode was coming for her. She could feel it. Hua grabbed a fistful of black powder and tossed it in the fire. An image rose up from the smoke . Bao Gung tried to speak , but words escaped him. He could only stare in awe. Hua saw a dark horse carrying Daode and a young woman. " Let me speed your journey, " she whispered.

* * *

The winds swiftly died. The mist faded like a forgotten rainbow. Mushu climbed onto Mulan s shoulder . " I have a bad feeling about this ," he whispered. Khan became nervous . He could sense the danger . Three cloaked figures slowly approached them. Mulan had her sword ready. " We have come for the child", said the warrior. 

" What is your business with him?", she asked boldly .

" That is none of your concern, little maid . Give us the boy and be on your way."

" I will do no such thing," Mulan snapped.

The warrior pulled the hood off his head. His skin was pale and his eyes were gold. "They are spirit warriors , " cried Daode. Mulan pulled the reins , but the warriors blocked her path. " Put down your sword," said Mushu. " Trust me .You don t want to make a spirit warrior mad. Do you know what they do to people ?"

" Its alright ," said Daode . " I will go with them. I think my mother sent them."

"No, Daode," Mulan cried. " You can t go alone."Mulan glanced at the spirit warriors. " If you take him, then you will have to take me too," she said stubbornly.

" Very well, little maid," said the warrior." You must leave your sword and horse behind." Mulan nodded. She patted Khan on his head. " Everything is going to be alright", she whispered. The spirit warriors chanted a strange tune. A shining white portal appeared before them. Mulan , Daode and Mushu followed the warriors into the portal.

The spirit warriors vanished. Mulan was glad to be on the ground again. " I never want to do that again", said Mushu. Daode ran to greet his mother. She hugged him tightly. " Mulan helped me gain my freedom, " said Daode. " The debt has been repaid. Why can t we live in peace?"

Hua glared at Mulan . She was holding Shang in her arms. Hua saw the love and pain in her eyes. " Its time for you to keep your promise," said Bao Gung. Daode walked towards Mulan. " Your heart has become soft", Hua said bitterly. " I will never be at peace. My husband is dead and our tribe has lost it s greatest leader. You have become weak, Daode."

"Compassion is not a weakness", Daode replied . " Mulan has shown me that." Daode took off a beaded necklace. He crushed the beads with a small stone . Moon flower herbs spilled out of the broken beads. Daode put the herbs into a bowl. He quickly mixed it with water and handed the bowl to Mulan.Shang slowly drank the strange mixture. Daode gently touched her shoulder. " He is going to be fine", he said softly. Mulan smiled at him . " Thankyou, Daode."


	7. A greater power

Always Beside Me

By Roguefan212000

Important note : I cut out the death scene in chapter 6 . I decided to change the nature of the story. I brought Hua and Daode back to life. ( I do not own Mulan )

Hua was filled with rage. First Mulan killed her husband and now she turned her only child against her. Hua started to whisper a spell . Daode stood in front of Mulan. " I will not let you hurt her ," he shouted . Daode lifted his arms toward the sky. He called out to the winds. The power of the wind forced Hua away.

She struggled to continue her spell , but she failed . The lady shaman transformed into a crow and flew away. Daode watched his mother soar through the gray skies. " She will return," he whispered .

" You had powers the whole time , " Mushu shouted .

" No," Daode answered quickly. " I am as surprised as you are. I never knew this power was inside of me ." Bao Gung placed his hand upon the boy s shoulder . " It does not matter now," said the young warrior . " You have saved us all. The little lizard should show more gratitude ."

Mulan helped Shang sit up . He was still very weak. " You have saved me once again , " Shang said humbly. " Will I ever be the one to rescue you ? " His words made Mulan laugh. Shang smiled at the sweet sound of her laughter. " Daode is the real hero, " Mulan answered.

She called out tothe boy. He slowly approached them. " You should leave as soon as you can, " He said quietly. " It is not safe here .

" How can we leave without you ? ", Mulan asked.

Daode sadly shook his head. " I must return to my homeland. The tribe will need a leader. They must learn the way of peace . I do not want my mother to fill their hearts with hate. "

" Im certain you will be a great leader ," said Shang.

Daode smiled at the young general. " Thank you."

Mulan tenderly embraced the child. " I wish I could repay you, " she said softly.

Daode smiled at her. " You have given me many things , " he answered. " I know the ways of peace and compassion. "

Mulan gently touched his cheek. " You should not travel alone , " she said. Bao Gung stepped forward. " I will take the boy home, " he offered. " Perhaps , We can bring peace between two nations."

Daode turned to face Mulan. " I will miss you , " he admitted .

" Perhaps , we will meet again someday," she answered.

The bright sun peeked behind the high mountains. The shining circle of light awakened the sleepy valley. Mulan sadly watched Daode and Bao Gung race toward the endless light. Her sorrow did not last. Shang was alive and they were going home.

( Months later …) Mushu nervously paced back and forth. Shang was quickly becoming annoyed with him. " Be still , " he snapped. " I can t help it , " Mushu whined. " I m worried about my poor baby."

Shang sprang from his chair , when the mid wife entered the room. " The child is a girl , " she announced. Mulan tightly held the small bundle close to her heart. She smiled as Shang and Mushu entered the bedroom. The little red dragon quickly hopped onto the bed . He eagerly pulled the blankets aside. A pair of dark eyes met his own.

" Oh, she is so pretty," he cried. Mulan smiled at him. She held the baby out to Shang. He carefully gathered the infant in his arms. Shang held the baby , as if she were a china doll . He seemed afraid that he might brake her.

" She is lovely ", he said softly. " What shall we name her ? "

" Mei " , Mulan answered.

The gentle shadows of night came once again. Mulan carefully wrapped her sweet baby in soft blankets and placed her in a crib. Mulan climbed into bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the soft pillow. A cloaked figure quietly crept into the room. The intruder cautiously walked towards the crib . Little Li Mei was gently lifted from her bed and carried off into the night .

Im sorry the chapter is short. I hope to update again soon. I hope everyone enjoyed it .


	8. The Shamans bargain

Always Beside Me

By Roguefan212000

Mulan belongs to Disney .

The sun slowly rose above the gentle green hills , it generously offered light and warmth for a new day. The beams of light glided through the window to warm Mulan s face . The sun forced her to wake up. Mulan carefully eased out of bed, she did not want to wake up Shang .

Mulan frowned as she stretched her arms , her body ached with stiffness . She slowly approached Mei s cradle to gentle y pull the blankets aside.

The cradle lay empty ! " Shang , wake up !" , Mulan shouted .

The panic in her voice quickly chased away any signs of weariness .

" Mei is gone! ", she cried. " I know the shaman woman took her " .

Before Shang could respond, a great roar could be heard from the garden . An unfamiliar voice was arguing with a certain little red dragon . The two quickly dressed and rushed outside .

A great white lion stood in front of the Li family temple . His sea blue eyes were set ablaze by rage.

" I am the guardian of Li Mei ", the beast shouted . " You are not needed in this mission. "

" What kind of guardian are you ", Mushu retorted . " Its your first day on the job, and things are already going wrong ."

"Mushu", Mulan cried.

She folded her arms as she looked down at the little dragon.

" Its not my fault ," he cried. " Its the over sized fur ball ".

" We do not have time for this ," Shang snapped.

An hour later after supplies were gathered and plans were set ….

" My sister is a priestess , " said Shang . " She will know how to handle a shaman . Her village is not too far from here."

" We may need more help than that ," said Mulan solemnly . " I have to go to Daode . Besides , the shaman will return to her village sooner or later . One of us should be there. "

Shang rested his hand against Mulan s cheek. " She nearly killed us ," he said softly . " You should not go alone ."

Mulan gently squeezed his hand. " I will not be alone , the guardians will be with me , " she answered.

This did not make Shang feel any better.

" I do not care about what happens to me , " Mulan said sadly. " I just want Mei back."

Mulan struggled to keep her tears from falling , but one by one they came . She hated to cry in front of him. Shang wondered how many times , she had tried to hide her tears from him. He pulled Mulan into a tight embrace .

She was his strength just as he was hers . Shang would not be whole without her . He would not let the shaman live , if she destroyed his family .

Hua s once beautiful face was darkened by hatred . It is the great curse , which destroys even creature s of beauty. She gazed at the innocent life, which rested in her arms . Little Mei was lost in a enchanted sleep.

Hua no longer felt human emotions like pity or shame . There was too much poison in her soul. She cautiously descended the stone steps towards the under world . It was not a cold dark place as one might think .

Instead, a brilliant light filled this solemn place. This realm had a sun and moon of its own. The landscapes consisted of silver deserts which were framed by rivers of fire .

A face less figure stood beside the gateway of souls .The being s voice did not sound male or female .

" What is your business here , " asked the creature.

" I offer you this human child , in exchange for an army ," Hua answered .

A growl of pleasure echoed through the under world .

" It has been centuries , since I have tasted human blood", the beast answered . " But it is hardly worth an entire army ."

" My lord , I promise that you and your people shall have much more ," Hua said darkly.

" Then by your word shaman , my warriors shall be at your command, " the beast answered.

The under world shook violently as the gate of souls was opened.

To be continued …… Another chapter will be posted very soon


End file.
